Jigsaw: Naruto style
by DeschenesB
Summary: this is a story about Naruto taking the role of jigsaw.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of a crime scene at an abandoned building Sarutobi the third hokage moved to look through the door way when he saw the ANBU commander and said, "Report."

"Yes sir it looks like another one of jigsaws traps and by the looks of it he got one of the elders," the ANBU told the third hokage.

"I see let me take a look," the third hokage said as he entered the building and headed for the room where jigsaws trap was set. Entering the room Sarutobi spotted that the entire place was covered in razor sharp barb wire and in the middle of the room was an elderly man naked and covered in blood from head to toe. Looking the man over Sarutobi noticed that it was indeed one of the elders of the leaf village and on his shoulder was a cut in the shape of a jigsaw puzzle. "This is horrible how many people is this monster going to kill?"

"Well sir he hasn't really killed anyone yet he just gives them a choice which leads to their deaths," one of the ANBU gathered around the place said catching the hokage.

"Yes and that's what's so bad about how he does this he forces them to kill themselves," the hokage said as he saw a tape recorder on the floor. Walking over to it the hokage picked it up and pressed the play button, "Hello elder I would like to play a game….."

**(Flashback)**

"Hello elder I would like to play a game," the voice recorder said to the village elder as he stood in the center of the barb wire holding the recorder. "The game is simple once this recording is finished you will have sixty seconds to make your way through the barb wire to the door on your right if you don't then the door will seal shut trapping you in here for a week with no food or water you will starve to death. Remember sixty seconds let the game begin!"

Swiftly turning his head to the door the elder attempted to move through the barb wire only to pull back with a scream of pain as he felt the wire cut into his skin and cause him to bleed. Screaming out in rage and swearing revenge the elder stilled himself and ran through the barb wire holding back screams as he cut himself over and over again. Almost to the edge of the wire the elder collapsed right before he could escape moaning out in agony he heard an alarm go off causing him to swing his head to a clock above the door and see that it was flashing zero seconds left, watching in horror the elder screamed in rage as the door to freedom slammed shut trapping him in here to die.

**(Flashback End)**

"Dam this guy is one sick puppy," an ANBU said catching the hokage's attention.

"What is it? What did you find?" the hokage asked horrified to know.

"This barb wire sir it's laced with wind chakra making it sharper than any wire could ever be," the ANBU informed Sarutobi.

"Your right this guy is sick just who is this monster and why is he doing this to our villagers?" the hokage asked in shock at what jigsaw was willing to do and how far he would go.

**(Somewhere else)**

As Naruto Uzumaki walked down the street to the ninja academy he thought over to himself, "I wonder how everyone is going to feel when they find my latest test subject?"

Entering the academy Naruto quietly moved over to his seat in the back of the room and sat down thinking over what his next trap will be and who will be in it. A little while later Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Iruka his sensei came into the room and told everyone who was talking to shut up. Getting lost in thought once more Naruto was interrupted when he heard his name called, looking up he asked. "What is it sensei?"

"It's your turn to for the graduation test," Iruka said to Naruto as he motioned for him to enter the room to take his test.

"Alright I'll be right there," Naruto said as he got up and entered the room.

"You're here good now do the transformation jutsu," Iruka said as he and Mizuki got ready to grade him on how well he does.

"Transform," Naruto called out while holding a hand seal and turned into an exact copy of the third hokage.

"Good now I'm going to throw this blunt kunai at you and you're going to use the substitution jutsu to avoid it." Iruka told him as he threw the kunai at Naruto only for a chair to get hit by the knife. Watching as Naruto came back into the room Iruka turned to him and said, "Good now all you have to do is the clone jutsu and you pass the graduation test."

"Clone jutsu," Naruto exclaimed as one good looking clone popped into view only for the other two to look completely dead.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you fail," Iruka said feeling bad for Naruto because this was the third time he failed the exam.

"Aw come on Iruka he had one clone can't we let him pass on that?" Mizuki asked in mock sadness while on the inside he was completely happy for this turn of events.

"I'm sorry but the rules state that he must make three perfect clones." Iruka told Mizuki before turning to Naruto and saying, "Maybe next time Naruto."

"Yeah maybe next time," Naruto agreed as he left. Passing by the class room he heard several people making fun of him and decided to go home in order to avoid being messed with.

On his way home Naruto walked into an alley way when he was approached by Mizuki. Looking at his sensei Naruto asked, "Is there anything I can do for you sensei?"

"Nope but there is something I can do for you," Mizuki said getting Naruto's attention.

"How so?" Naruto asked calmly while on the inside he felt nothing but suspicion for Mizuki's motives.

"Well I don't know if you know this or not but there is a makeup test that you can take in order to pass and become a ninja," Mizuki told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked pretending to be hopeful while on the inside he thought, "What are you playing at Mizuki."

"Of course," Mizuki said as he told Naruto all about the makeup test and how to go about doing it.

**This story is a Naruto/saw crossover where Naruto plays the part of jigsaw.**


	2. Chapter 2

After stealing the scroll of sealing, tricking Mizuki, learning a bunch of jutsu from said scroll, and becoming a ninja after displaying the shadow clone jutsu which he used to beat up Mizuki, Naruto finally got back to his work while waiting a day or two for team placement. Currently he was stalking both Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno waiting for just the right moment to kidnap them. The time to kidnap Sakura came when she turned down an alley way heading towards the Uchiha district, quickly sneaking up behind her Naruto hit her in the back of her neck knocking her out cold. Picking Sakura up and placing her onto his shoulders Naruto used a technique that he discovered when he tried to learn the transformation jutsu, transforming himself into a garbage man and Sakura into a bag of garbage. After doing this he made his way to the abandon building where he set up his newest trap.

A couple of minutes later Naruto finished placing Sakura into her trap when one of his clones dispelled sending him its memories of Ino being captured and placed into her trap. Quickly sliding the final piece of the trap into place Naruto made sure that everything was in place made a clone to watch Sakura and left in order to go and watch how Ino fared in her test.

Seconds later having used the shunshin no jutsu to teleport over to Ino Naruto arrived just in time for Ino to wake up and a TV to turn on showing a little gray puppet on a bike which began to say. "Greetings Ino Yamanak….."

**(With Ino)**

Waking up on a hard floor Ino didn't know what was going on but began to panic when she noticed a collar of some kind tied around her neck and a knife in her hand attached to a rope tied to her wrist. Beginning to panic Ino froze and turned to the TV when she heard it begin to play.

"Greetings Ino Yamanaka I want to introduce myself I'm called jigsaw and you're here because for years you have prided yourself on your beauty while looking down on others for their faults, well today were going to see if being beautiful is more important to you then your life. You've probably noticed that around your neck is a collar, the collar has a rope attached to it going into the wall. When the timer on top of the TV starts you will have exactly 90 seconds before the rope pulls tight and begins to pull you to the wall where a blade is positioned to decapitate you. In order to avoid this fate and your death then you will have to take the knife in your hand and slice open your right eye where the key to your collar is located. The choice is yours die and stay beautiful forever or live and disfigure yourself make your choice live or die."

As the TV shut off the timer on top of it begins to count down from 90 to zero, panicing Ino moves her Hand to her face and notices that there is indeed something where her eye is. Looking to the clock she sees that she only has 70 seconds left to free herself making her decision she grabs the knife in her hand and cuts her eye out while screaming in pain. Reaching into her bloody eye Ino felt around for the key finding it she pulls it out, fumbling around the collar Ino finally unlocked the lock and ripped the collar off three seconds before the timer hit zero causing the rope to pull tight taking the collar with it. Breathing out in shock Ino crumpled to the ground crying in relief at the fact that she was still alive when a voice spoke up freezing her in place.

"It's a nice feeling isn't it the feeling of life, tell me how do you feel ms. Yamanaka?' the strange voice asked.

"I'm enraged you murder," Ino yelled out pissed at this creep who put her through all this torture.

"Now, Now I'm not a murder in fact I've never killed anyone I gave them all a chance to save themselves it's not my problem if they didn't take it. You took your chance and saved your own life at the expanse of your beauty, it isn't my fault that they didn't do what you did." The voice explained before asking, "Now tell me how do you feel?'

Taking a second to truly think about the voice's question Ino thought to herself before answering, "I feel happy to be alive, I feel as if everything is going to get better for me from here on out."

The voice was silent for a second or two before saying, "good that's what I was looking for now I think it's time I left. Good bye for now ms. Yamanaka I hope you have a nice life from here on out."

Listening as the footsteps of the stranger left Ino sat there knowing that she should get up and stop the stranger before he did this again but for some reason she couldn't.

**(With Naruto)**

"That went better than I thought it would," Naruto thought to himself as he walked home only to frown when the memories of the clone he left behind to watch on Sakura's progress with her trap came rushing back to him.

**(Earlier with Sakura)**

Waking up tied to a chair with some kind of device attached to her head with the edges of eight blades pointing at her face Sakura Haruno began to cry and scream for help. After screaming and crying for thirty minutes straight she finally stopped only to find the tape recorder tied around her neck. Grabbing the tape recorder she pressed the play button and listened as it played.

"Greetings ms. Haruno your probably wondering where you are and what's going on?" the voice playing from the recorder said. "Well you are currently in one of my traps now you have a choice to make when this tape finishes you will have 60 seconds to escape, if you don't than the blades in front of you will become coated in wind chakra and press down cutting through your face killing you. In order to escape all you have to do is push forward cutting your face on the knifes before the wind chakra can run through them it will ruin your good looks but you will live make your choice live or die."

Hearing the tape click off Sakura began screaming and crying once more as well as begging for someone to save her not even trying to escape from the trap. 60 seconds pass when wind chakra coats the blades and begin to press down slowly cutting through Sakura's face killing her and cutting off her screams for Sasuke Uchiha to come and save her.

"Boss isn't going to like this," a clone of Naruto said from its hiding place before dispelling itself and sending its memories to the original.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Huh I had high hopes for Sakura it's too bad that she failed her test." Naruto mussed to himself as he entered his home. "oh well as they say when one door closes another will open, Sakura may have failed but Ino passed her test perfectly she might be the one I am looking for."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into class Naruto noticed right away how quiet everyone was being usually they acted out and talked loudly while some would be fighting amongst themselves, looking around as he sat down he spotted the reason everyone was so calm. Sitting in the back of the room was Ino Yamanaka wearing dark clothes instead of the cheerful colors that she usually wore, but what had everyone's attention was the scar under her eye which had an eye patch over it. Seeing the eye patch covering Ino's eye Naruto glanced around at the others in the class and saw how they kept glancing back at Ino while whispering to each other. Getting ready to implement a part of his plan Naruto went to get up and talk to Ino only to sit back down when Iruka there sensei walked in and said, "Alright everyone settle down now as I'm sure you all noticed Sakura Haruno is no longer amongst us, last night she was found in a warehouse trapped in a jigsaw trap dead. I will not be answering any questions as the information on what happened is considered classified by the hokage."

Looking his students over he noticed that they looked disappointed not to have any details on what had happened to Sakura. Clearing his throat he said, "Good now onto team placements."

"Team one will be…."

"Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki with Kakashi Hatake as your sensei."

"Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame with Kurenai Yuhi as your sensei."

"Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will be Chouji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ami Hisagaru with Asuma Sarutobi as your sensei."

"Now that's done with, your sensei's should be here in any minute so just sit back and relax." Iruka said as he got up and left the classroom.

A couple of minutes after he left two people came into the class the first was a dark haired man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. The second was a red eyed brunet who said, "Team eight with me."

"Team ten follow me," the sensei of team ten said as he followed team eight and there sensei out.

Watching as both teams and there sensei's left Naruto looked around seeing that the only ones left in the classroom was himself, Ino, and Sasuke. Getting up from his seat Naruto walked over to Ino and sat down next to her and asked, "Are you okay Ino?"

"Huh what was that Naruto?" she asked in reply as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said are you okay?" he said repeating what he had just asked.

"I'm fine Naruto can you just leave me alone?" Ino asked sounding depressed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," she replied.

"Alright Ino," he told her as he sat back in silence while waiting for their sensei.

Twenty minutes later and their sensei had finally showed up, he had tall gravity defying grey hair, a jounin outfit on, a mask covering his lower face, and a head band covering one eye. Looking his students over he said, "Team seven meet me on the roof," before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Five minutes later Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke arrived onto the academy roof top and sat down before their new sensei.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves," Kakashi said to team seven.

"Um sensei why don't you go first and show us how it's done," Naruto replied.

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes and hobbies are none of your business, my dislikes are also none of your business, and as for my dreams well there none of your business as well." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he motioned to Sasuke and said, "You go next Mr. broody."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't really like anything and my hobby is training. As for my dislikes I hate those who get in my way," he said before announcing dramatically, "And my dream is to kill a certain someone."

"Okay Mr. Crazy your next girly," Kakashi said while pointing at Ino.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka my likes are gossip and my best friend Sakura," she said cheerfully before pausing as if she just remembered something and looked down saddened before continuing. "My dislikes are the person who hurt me and killed Sakura, as for my dreams well I want to find jigsaw and find out why he's hurting people."

"That's nice well you're up last Blondie," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki my likes are Ramen, training, and hanging out with Jiji, my dislikes are hateful people, arrogant people, and those that judge others before getting to know them." Naruto called out cheerfully. "As for my dream well I want to become the greatest hokage to ever exist."

"Alright now that that's over I suppose I should tell you that you're not officially ninja yet,' Kakashi said surprising Naruto and the others.

"What! What do you mean?" Naruto yelled out in anger.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Ino asked before saying, "If we aren't ninja yet then what was the point of graduating from the academy?"

"Well that was to see if you had what it takes to become a ninja, the test that you will do tomorrow will tell me if you are truly ready to become a genin or not." Kakashi explained getting frowns from Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. Seeing that they understood what he was saying he continued by saying, "Now meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at eight oclock and we'll perform your final test."

"Alright sensei," Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke replied as they got up to leave.

"Oh and make sure you skip breakfast tomorrow otherwise you'll throw up," Kakashi said spooking his students as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Turning to his teammates Naruto got there attention and asked, "Hey Sasuke, Ino do you two want to go and get something to eat so we can get to know each other?"

"Sure Naruto," Ino replied with a small smile.

"No thanks loser I have better things to do then hang out with you and that weakling," Sasuke rudely said as he walked away.

"What a jerk," Naruto muttered as he turned to see Ino with tears in her eyes. Putting a hand on her shoulders he asked softly, "Hey what's wrong Ino?"

Bursting out in tears Ino threw herself into Naruto's chest and replied while sobbing, "He's right I am weak if I was stronger then I wouldn't have gotten captured by jigsaw and lost my eye."

"Hey now getting caught by jigsaw doesn't make you weak," Naruto told her trying to reassure her. "I heard from Hokage-jiji that one of his best ninja's was captured and killed in one of jigsaw's traps. If a jounin ninja was caught then there is no way that a fresh out of the academy ninja could have escaped from him."

"Really?" asked Ino looking up to Naruto with tears in her eyes.

"Yes really," he replied getting a small smile from her. Wiping tears out of her eyes Naruto said, "Now stop crying and let's go get something to eat."

"Okay let's go," she replied as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the street.

"Hey wait slow down," he called out trying to keep up with Ino.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke passed their sensei's test and became ninjas of the leaf village, Naruto was walking home after a hard day of d-rank missions all the while thinking about how good his current plan to get Ino on his side was going. So far he's managed to get her to see that what jigsaw did to her was in fact a good thing, he did this by pointing out how much she's changed from a shallow fan girl into a component Kunoichi. Naruto also managed to get to see that her life was never in any real danger while inside of jigsaws trap because the trap would have only killed her if she didn't break free by herself, it was hard work in order to change her views but well worth the effort if he could get her on his side.

Coming out of his thoughts Naruto looked up and saw his teammate Sasuke Uchiha walking home towards the Uchiha district, looking around Naruto noticed that there was no one nearby so making up his mind he cut through an alley way short cut and prepared to put his plan into action. Hiding behind a dumpster Naruto pulled out a rag and a bottle of knock out poison, wetting the rag with the poison he waited for Sasuke to pass by. Right when Sasuke passed by Naruto jumped out of his hiding place and covered Sasuke's nose and mouth with the poison covered rag, after a couple of seconds struggling Sasuke went limp passing out in Naruto's arms. Moving quickly Naruto gathered Sasuke into his arms and teleported away towards where he set up his latest trap, laying Sasuke down on the table Naruto strapped his legs, Waist, and arms down. Sliding a helmet onto his head Naruto adjusted two metal kunai too the helmet and above Sasuke's eyes, plugging a wire into the back of the helmet Naruto pulled out a remote and plugged the other end of the wire into it. Moving away from the trap Naruto rolled a giant pendulum over Sasuke and hooked it up to the helmet on Sasuke and a TV with a timer box on it. Double checking that everything was working properly Naruto made a clone to watch over Sasuke's test and quickly left the area, making his way towards his favorite ramen stand he ordered one of everything and waited for Ino to arrive. A couple of minutes later Ino arrived and sat down next to him ordering herself something to eat she began to make small talk with Naruto.

(Ten minutes later)

While talking to Ino Naruto froze when the memories of his clone that he had watching over Sasuke came back to him signaling that his clone had dispelled, quickly going over the memories Naruto silently cursed at the ANBU for saving Sasuke.

"Is everything alright Naruto?" Ino asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah everything's fine I just remembered that I had something to do, I'll see you later okay." He replied as he paid his bill and go up to leave.

"Sure I'll see you later," Ino told him as she watched him leave.

Running away from the ramen stand Naruto made his way to a building right next door to where he set up his latest trap. Entering the building he ran up the stairs as quietly as he could all the while making his way to a room that had the perfect view of where the ANBU and Sasuke were gathered. Moving to the window Naruto used his chakra to increase both his hearing and eye sight in order to listen in on the conversation going on below.

"Did you see who grabbed you Uchiha-sama?" a male frog masked ANBU asked.

"No all I remember was being grabbed from behind and a funny smelling rag being placed over my nose and mouth then I blacked out, when I finally came too I was strapped down on that trap." Sasuke replied furious that someone was able to get one over on him.

"Alright we have everything that we need from you so you can go home now and if we need you to answer any more questions then we'll come and ask you." The frog masked ANBU told Sasuke dismissing him from the scene. Watching Sasuke walk away the frog masked ANBU signaled another ANBU member with an eagle mask on his face and said, "Follow him home and watch him just in case jigsaw goes after him a second time."

"Roger," the eagle masked ANBU replied as he took off on the rooftops following Sasuke home.

Appearing in a swirl of leaves the third hokage barked out, "Report what do you have so far?"

"Well about fifteen minutes ago young Sasuke Uchiha was on his way home when out of nowhere someone grabbed him and placed a rag filled with some type of knockout agent around his mouth and nose in order to kidnap him, he woke up maybe ten minutes later tied up in that device over there." The ANBU said pointing out said device.

"I see," the hokage replied before asking, "Where's the recorder explaining the trap?"

"Right here sir," the frog masked ANBU said handing the recorder over to the hokage.

"Good now let's see what jigsaw has to say," the hokage muttered before pressing play and playing the recorder.

"Greetings young Uchiha I want to play a game," jigsaws voice said coming from the recorder. "The game is one that's so simple even someone like you can understand how it's played, the minute that this recording stops the pendulum above you will begin to swing you will have exactly a minute to escape before death. In order to escape all you have to do is push a button on the remote in your hand but be warned that by pushing the button on the remote you will lose that which makes your clan famous, so what's your choice die preserving your eyes or live and destroy that which makes the Uchiha clan so famous. Live or die it's your choice."

"Dam this guy is one sick mastermind," the frog ANBU said.

"Agreed," the hokage replied before saying, "collect everything here as evidence and search the area nearby for anything that would point to solving this case."

"Yes sir," the ANBU replied before signaling his men to get to work.

Turning away from the scene Naruto quickly left before anyone could notice him and wonder why he was there.

Coming from her hiding place Ino looked out at jidsaws latest trap, then turned to where Naruto headed and muttered to herself as she left, "Why were you so interested and worried about what was going on here? What are you hiding Naruto?"


End file.
